1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connection device, and in particular to a connection device comprising a plurality of connector units integrated as a unitary device.
2. The Prior Art
Electrical connectors are used to establish connection between an electrical device and related external elements. With the increasing number of functions that an electrical device is required to perform, the number of connectors mounted in the electrical device is increased for connecting to more external devices. Conventional connectors, such as those disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 84104611, 85213720 and 86200240, have only a single connection port whereby the connector may only be connected to a single external device. In addition, conventional connectors must be individually mounted to the electrical device which is time and cost inefficient.
It is thus desirable to provide an electrical connection device comprising a plurality of connector units integrated together as a single device thereby facilitating the assembly of connectors to an electrical device.